Try To Loving You
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: ini ff buatan oR3n-chan aku kurang tau summary nya gimana,mianhaeyo *deep bow*


Chapter 1

Title : Trying To Loving You

Author : renireniLUBIS / oR3n_Ch4n

Cast : Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Kangin as Kangin (Appa)

Kim Hwa Mi as Kim Hwa Mi (Eomma) ~ OC

Bae Suzy as Park Suzy

Others ~

Genre : Family, Romance, maybe Hurts

Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God

Annyeong ~ Aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru. Ini FF kedua aku. Semoga suka ya. Mohon tinggalkan jejak, gomawo ^^

Happy Reading^^

"MWO?" Teriak Kibum terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut Appa nya.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Kau tidak perlu sampai berteriak seperti itu" kata sang Appa menenangkan anaknya.

"Apa? Appa bilang aku harus tenang? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalau Appa dan Eomma baru saja mengatakan tentang perjodohan?" Kibum semakin termakan emosi.

"Kau dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami, ne?" kali ini sang Eomma yang mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima perjodohan ini sedangkan aku masih muda? Bahkan aku baru saja tamat SMA Eomma"

"Eomma dan Appa tahu. Tapi dengarkan dulu-"

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa tidak Kyuhyun saja yang melakukan perjodohan ini? Ini tidak masuk akal Eomma!" Kibum semakin emosi.

" Bersikap sopanlah terhadap orang tua Kim Kibum! Jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap seperti itu" Kangin -sang Appa- mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya karena menurutnya kelakuan Kibum sudah kelewatan.

"Kami melakukan ini hanya untuk membantu keluarga Park. Mereka sangat baik terhadap keluarga kita. Mereka memiliki anak tunggal seorang perempuan. Sebulan yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan dan kejadian itu membuat dia hampir gila karenanya. Selama 1 minggu dia sakit. Semua keluarganya berada di luar negeri. Dan sekarang dia hanya tinggal sendirian di Korea. Kami merasa bahwa kami memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan melindungi putri satu-satunya itu. Dia anak yang sangat baik. Kami harap kau bisa mengerti Kibum-ah" kata sang Appa menjelaskan panjang lebar, berharap Kibum akan mengerti situasinya.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut saja dengan keluarganya di luar negeri?" kali ini Kibum mencoba menentang perkataan orang tuanya.

"Keluarga mereka memiliki hubungan yang kurang dekat satu sama lain. Appa juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya" Kangin sedikit melunakkan nada bicaranya.

"Jadi, Appa dan Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjaga dia dengan cara menjodohkanku dengannya, begitu?" emosi Kibum kini mulai mereda.

"Ya begitulah. Kami tahu kau pasti mengerti Kibum-ah" Kali ini Kangin menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma, Appa, aku ragu menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjaga dan melindunginya. Ku rasa itu tanggung jawab yang berat"

"Maka dari itu kami mempercayakan tanggung jawab ini padamu, sayang. karena kami tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya" Jawab Kim Hwa Mi –sang Eomma- sembari menatap lembut Kibum.

"Apa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya, dan dia menyetujuinya" jawab Hwa Mi.

"Apakah aku harus melakukan ini Appa?" Kibum menatap sang Appa.

"Ya, kau harus melakukannya Kibum-ah. Kami memohon dengan sangat" jawab Kangin. Tersirat nada memaksa dari perkataannya barusan.

"Dan kau jangan khawatir. Kalian akan bertunangan dahulu. Tidak langsung menikah" kata sang Eomma sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini" kata Kibum dingin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Besok dia akan datang ke rumah kita. Namanya Suzy. Park Suzy. Dia wanita yang cantik. Kau akan menyukainya kibum-ah, Eomma yakin itu"

"Aku mengantuk" ucap Kibum datar sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah" kata Hwa Mi tersenyum senang sambil melihat ke arah Kibum yang sudah menaiki tangga.

"Semoga akan baik-baik saja" gumam Kangin pelan.

**Kibum POV**

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Perjodohan? Tunangan? Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Apa mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku sekarang? Aish! Ini bodoh! Tidak masuk akal! Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menolak setiap permintaan Appa dan Eomma. Dan aku terpaksa menuruti permintaan mereka kali ini tentang perjodohan bodoh ini. Sampai aku berusia sekarang ini, aku sama sekali tidah berpikir tentang perjodohan. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku itu. Apa dia wanita yang baik-baik atau bukan, aku bahkan tidak tahu. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perjodohan terjalin kalau tidak ada rasa saling cinta diantara keduanya? Ini benar-benar gila. Aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Dan maafkan aku kalau aku juga tidak bisa mencintainya.

Aku memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ku lihat dia sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Aku menuju ranjangnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di samping Kyuhyun. Aku lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak. Kyuhyun sedikit terusik dengan keberadaanku dikamarnya. Dia menoleh padaku sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kibum.

Aku membuka mataku. Kemudian memposisikan tubuhku duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku dijodohkan" kataku pelan sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun tampak mem-pause-kan gamenya kemudian menatap Kibum yang duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku terpaska menerimanya" jawab Kibum datar.

"Dan besok, wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu datang ke rumah kita' lanjut Kibum masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Terima saja" Kata Kyuhyun santai kemudian mem-play gamenya dan melanjutkan bermain.

"Kalau kau yang ada di posisiku saat ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menerimanya" jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya, apalagi mencintainya..."

**Kibum POV End**

Kibum terpaksa memerima perjodohan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menerima perjodoha gila ini-menurutnya.

Kim Kibum, namja berusia 18 tahun yang baru lulus SMA ini harus menjalani perjodohan atas permintaan orang tuanya. Padahal Kibum masih ingin menghabisi masa mudanya dengan hidup tenang, bukan malah terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Dan Kibum hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang Eomma berkata bahwa wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu akan datang besok.

**Keesokan Harinya~**

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma, arraseo?" kata Hwa Mi kepada Suzy.

Mereka baru saja sampai di rumah mereka setelah mereka menjemput Suzy dari rumah sakit. Kangin dan Hwa Mi sudah menganggap Suzy sebagai anaknya sendiri dan mereka memperlakukan Suzy sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja ini seperti rumah mu sendiri, ne?" kata Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo Appa, Eomma. Gomawo" jawab Suzy sedikit kikuk karena merasa tidak enak diperlakukan sangat baik oleh keluarga Kim ini. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan keluarga sebaik keluarga Kim.

Mereka memasuki rumah kediaman Kim yang besar itu.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Hwa Mi.

"Ne, Eomma..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Kemari. Perkenalkan, ini Suzy. Park Suzy. Dia yang akan dijodohkan dengan hyungmu. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil dia Nona. Arraseo?" kata Hwa Mi memperkenalkan Kyuhyun dengan Suzy.

"Kim Kyuhyun imnida, Nona" kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Park Suzy imnida" kata Suzy sambil menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melepaskan pautan tangan mereka.

"Kau cantik, Nona. Kibum hyung pasti beruntung telah dijodohkan denganmu" kata Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Suzy sambil mengeluarkan senyum evil khasnya.

Suzy menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat wajahnya merona merah. Membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"Ya Kyuhyun! Jangan menggoda calon hyungmu" kata sang Eomma sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku bercanda Eomma" Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat tangan Eomma nya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mana Kibum?" tanya Kangin.

"Ku rasa dia ada di kamarnya Appa. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilnya" Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar Kibum untuk memanggilnya turun ke bawah.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di kamar Kibum, Kyuhyun melihat hyung nya itu sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Hyung, kau dipanggil Appa untuk turun ke bawah. Calon tunanganmu sudah datang. Dia cantik hyung. Kau pasti menyukainya" cengir Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi" jawan Kibum cuek.

"Ayolah hyung, kau harus segera menemui calonmu" Kyuhyun kini sudah menarik sebelah tangan Kibum.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kibum pun menyerah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk turun ke lantai bawah tempat orang tua dan calon tunangannya itu berada.

Dengan malas, Kibum duduk di salah satu sofa ruang keluarga itu.

"Kibum-ah, perkenalkan dia ini calon tunanganmu. Namanya Park Suzy" Kangin segera bersuara ketika Kibum sudah duduk di sofa.

"Park Suzy imnida" kata Suzy ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kibum.

Kibum tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap uluran tangan Suzy sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kim Kibum imnida" kata Kibum tak berminat kemudian membalas uluran tangan Suzy dan secepat kilat langsung melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Sepertinya marga Nona akan berganti menjadi Kim. Kim Suzy. Waaa..." Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Kibum dan Suzy. Kedua orang tua mereka terkikik geli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, wajah Suzy sudah kembali merona merah, sedangkan Kibum? Dia malah menatap horor kepada Kyuhyun. Menurutnya itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah" wajah Hwa Mi berseri-seri.

"Dan kami ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kibum dan Suzy" kata Kangin.

Kibum mengernyit heran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ke atas.

'Apa lagi ini?' batin Kibum.

Kangin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah kemudian membukanya. Tampaklah di dalam kotak itu sepasang cincin berlian yang indah.

"Kalian harus memakai ini sebagai ikatan. Kibum-ah, tolong pakaikan ini ke jari manis Suzy, ne?" kata Hwa Mi memberikan sebelah cincin berlian ke tangan Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Beranjak menuju tempat duduk Suzy, duduk di sebelah Suzy, dan tanpa berkata-kata langsung meraih tangan kiri Suzy dan memasukkan cincin berlian itu disana.

Suzy hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kibum yang tiba-tiba itu. Kibum yang melihat Suzy hanya diam tak bereaksi seperti itu langsung menegurnya.

"Ya! Cepat pakaikan cincin itu di jariku" kata Kibum ketus sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke hadapan Suzy.

"Eh, ne..." Suzy dengan gerakan sedikit terburu-buru segera mengambil sebelah cincin yang masih berada dalam kotak kecil itu, dan perlahan memakaikannya ke jari manis Kibum.

"Baiklah. Moment ini harus diabadikan" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang sebuah kamera digital.

"Tidak perlu!" kata Kibum sambil berdiri dari duduknya bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena Appa nya menahan salah satu lengan Kibum.

"Ayolah, kembali duduk dan biarkan Kyuhyun mengambil foto kalian" kata Kangin sambil menyeret Kibum untuk kembali duduk di samping Suzy.

Kibum dan Suzy duduk berdampingan. Dan Kyuhyun sudah siap mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera digital ditangannya.

"Oke, siap..." Kyuhyun berlagak seperti fotografer terkenal yang sering ditontonnya di televisi.

"Ya hyung! Tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau terlihat jelek seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun kepada Kibum dengan gaya sok mengaturnya.

Kibum dengan enggan dan sangat terpaksa segera tersenyum.

"1...2...3... "

Klik

Dan pengambilan foto yang diambil Kyuhyun pun sukses. Tampak dalam foto tersebut Suzy yang tersenyum lebar menambah pesona wajahnya yang cantik, dan Kibum yang tersenyum sambil memamerkan 'killer smile'nya itu begitu tampak serasi sebagai sepasang kekasih atau bahkan suami istri.

"Kalian tampak serasi hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi sesuatu yang akan kami sampaikan kepada kalian" kata Kangin memulai.

"Apa lagi Appa?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"Appa dan Eomma sudah menyediakan 1 rumah sederhana untuk kalian tinggali. Kalian akan tinggal bersama mulai besok" kata sang Eomma sumringah sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Kibum dan Suzy.

"MWO?"

T

B

C


End file.
